


Found Me a Lover

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Post Stress' Season 7 Hiatus, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Stress gives Iskall a massage. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Natalie Arnold | Stressmonster101/Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Found Me a Lover

Stress noticed it the moment she saw Iskall walk out of the Omega store the day after her return to the Server. His posture was crooked; his shoulders were tense. A quick hop had her gliding down in front of him, blocking his path.

"Oh, hallo Stress!" he greeted her, but his smile didn't completely reach his eyes. "What can I do for you?" Shaking her head, Stress replied: "Nuffin'. In fact, I want to do something for  _ you _ ." Before he could object, she had already dragged him back into his store.

"What are you…" Iskall inquired quietly, but he wasn't stopping her. In fact, when she asked him for a private room, he let her into a small office with a large window overlooking the Cowmercial District. Stress looked at her surroundings. The chair wasn't helpful, and there wasn't enough space on the floor to comfortably fit a bed. Iskall had installed a lovely large desk, though. She checked her inventory: it was still overflowing with blankets and pillows from her sleepover with False last night. Perfect. She grabbed a few and dumped them onto the wooden surface.

"Jumper off, face-down on the desk," she told Iskall. Whether it was the tone in her voice, his exhaustion, the fact that he decided to humour her or a combination of all three she would never know, but he nodded and did as she asked, climbing up onto the furniture with a quiet wince. Stress was grateful she had just restocked her potion shop, taking a regen potion and pouring the liquid over Iskall's shoulders.

"Oh…" he murmured, "that's nice; thank you." 

"Can I get on top of you?" she asked. When Iskall turned his head to face her with a raised eyebrow, she clarified: "So I can reach your shoulders, silly." Blushing, Iskall nodded and rested his head on his arms again. Stress quickly chucked her cardigan onto the floor and used the chair to get herself up onto the desk, straddling Iskall's hips. She leant forward, letting her hands spread the potion across Iskall's tanned skin. His neck showed hints of a slight sunburn. He had definitely been building shirtless again, not that she minded.

"Just relax," she told him, her voice low. His skin was warm beneath her hands, his breathing calm and deep. She wasn't giving him a particularly deep or strong massage, but he didn't seem to mind. "How's your chest?" she asked, running two fingers down the side of his ribs. "I know you broke a rib before I left. Is it still bovverin' you?" Iskall took a sharp breath. Stress hummed. "I see." She rose upright as far as her knees would let her, and tapped his hip. "Turn over."

"Stress, that's really not necessary," Iskall began. "You've already done more than you needed to." Sighing, Stress shoved at his hip.

"Come on; don't make me restrain you." Iskall froze for just a tick before chuckling and beginning to turn.

"Alright, alright. Anything for you," he joked, though Stress couldn't suppress the warmth that spread across her cheeks at his statement. His hip brushed against her centre as he shifted, and Stress gasped quietly. If Iskall noticed, he didn't say a thing. Once he was settled on his back, Stress grabbed the rest of the regen potion and sat back down, her thighs still straddling his.

"Here we go," Stress commented, pouring the remaining liquid onto his chest and beginning to rub it into his skin. Iskall closed his eyes, and she could see he was trying to hide his pain from her, his jaw locked tightly. 

"I missed you," he sighed, raising his hands towards her hips but pausing just centimetres away.

"Go ahead," Stress told him quietly, and he lightly grabbed hold of her hips, fingers carefully grasping her flesh beneath her tee. "I missed you too," she admitted. "A lot." She finished rubbing the potion into his chest and just let her hands rest on his soft abdomen. Iskall opened his eyes again, and smiled up at her. Warmth fluttered through her belly and settled in her stomach. 

"You've got some potion on your shirt," he pointed out. Stress looked down. There was a circular stain on her left breast.

"Oh, oops!" She giggled, and without thinking, she raised her hands to the hem of her tee and pulled it over her head. Iskall went wide-eyed, and his grasp on her hips tightened. 

"Stress…" he breathed, gazing at her body. Now it was her turn to smile at him.

"How about…" she began, running a finger down his chest, "...I help you relax a little more?" Iskall groaned, his grip on her faltering just slightly. 

"Void, yes, please." Wasting no time, Stress reached beneath herself and unbuckled his belt and loosened his jeans, her fingertips grazing his slowly-growing bulge. 

"Raise your bum, handsome," she instructed him, and with his assistance, she pushed both his jeans and boxers to his knees. Stress quickly hopped off of the desk to rid herself of her shorts and underwear, before climbing back up on top of Iskall. The sun was starting to set outside, coating the entire room in a soft golden glow. "You lay back, and let me do the work." She could feel his hardness beneath her, but she needed just a bit more to be able to service him the way she wanted to. "Just a moment, luv," she murmured, sneaking her own hand between her thighs and gently circling her clit. Iskall seemed to catch on, showering her in praise as she prepared herself for him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, "so soft and warm and lush. I love your round breasts and your gorgeous curves and your stunning face." Stress' breath came in quiet gasps. "Do you think…" Iskall asked, shaking his head and rephrasing: "I'd love to see you come like this before we do anything else, if you can do that." Smiling, Stress nodded. Yeah, she could definitely do that, especially if he kept stroking her ego like that. 

“Mhmm,” she murmured, grinding down against him as she touched herself. She wanted to close her eyes, but Iskall’s loving gaze kept her eyes locked on his. “-m close,” she warned him. 

“You’re amazing,” he breathed. “I’m so lucky. So, so lucky.” Stress grunted quietly, collapsing forward onto his chest. Iskall’s hands stroked her back, playing with the band of her bra. “Can I take this off of you?” he asked, tracing her spine. Stress hummed affirmatively, and she felt him undo the clasp with a bit of wriggling. She let Iskall help her sit back up and watched as he peeled the garment off of her skin, his hands coming to cup her breasts, slightly spilling over. “You okay?” he asked, watching as she caught her breath. Stress couldn’t suppress a giggle: she was more than okay.

“Yeah,” she replied on a sighed exhale. “I’d really like to have you inside of me now.” 

“Gods, Stress,” Iskall replied, groaning. “You can’t just say something like that!”

“Can’t I?” she asked, feigning innocence. She reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his length in a loose grasp. Waiting for his nod, she then aligned him with her entrance and slowly sank down until her thighs hit his. They moaned in unison.

“I missed this, and I missed you,” Iskall whispered. Stress wanted to tell him how she felt, but it got caught in her throat. “Never go away for so long again, please?” he added.

“I’ll try,” she replied, a slight tremor to her voice. 

“Ready?” Iskall asked, his hands on her hips again. Stress smiled and nodded down at him, feeling him help her lift her body and sink back down onto him again. 

Looking into his eyes as they moved, she realised she didn’t have to tell him.

He already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so soft and I love them.


End file.
